OLED devices have become a very competitive and promising next-generation display technology due to the following advantages: a full solid-state structure, a high brightness, a wide view angle, and a fast response speed. OLED devices have become a very competitive and promising next-generation display technology.
Referring to FIG. 1, an organic thin film of an OLED component 11 is produced on an OLED substrate 12, and the organic thin film is disposed between a cathode metal and an anode metal. The organic thin film is lighted by applying voltage to the cathode metal and the anode metal. The organic thin film is sensitive to vapor and oxygen, and the brightness and life time will be significantly attenuated by vapor and oxygen. Therefore, the OLED component 11 must be packaged. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a traditional OLED package structure, a cover of the package structure generally is made from a glass substrate 13. Then a sealant 14 is coated on an edge of the two substrates, and the substrates are aligned and sealed with each other to form a sealed chamber, and the OLED component 11 is positioned in the sealed chamber.
Referring to FIG. 1, a desiccant 15 is typically added in the sealed chamber to increase the life time of the OLED component 11, but the desiccant 15 only eliminates the vapor, and the OLED component 11 is still oxidized by the oxygen. Thus, once the desiccant 15 is added in the sealed chamber, the oxygen cannot be eliminated in the sealed chamber or from outside.